The Luck of the Irish (2001 film)
| runtime = | language =English | music = | budget = }} The Luck of the Irish is a 2001 Disney Channel Original Movie. Plot Kyle Johnson (Ryan Merriman) is a popular basketball player in junior high school who has never known about his heritage. He is often told by his best friend, Russell Halloway (Glenndon Chatman), that he is the luckiest person he has ever known. He is always finding money on the street, so he doesn't have to bring lunch money, he never misses a shot, when playing basketball, and when he hasn't finished his social studies test, he guesses on all the answers, only to have them be all correct. One day he visits an Irish carnival where he finds that he can't stop step dancing, along with the Irish folk music. He is knocked down by one of the carnies, and when he gets back up he notices that something feels different. The next day, he has the unluckiest day of his life. He loses his lunch money, his home brought lunch spills all over him, he can't find his homework, and he misses every shot at the basketball game. The next day his mother suddenly switches from being American to Irish, and during science class he realizes that someone has stolen his lucky gold coin (the fake coin was attracted to a magnet and real gold isn't magnetic). Strange things start to happen to Kyle, his ears become pointed, his hair starts turning red, and he starts to become shorter. Kyle then returns home one day to find that his mom has shrunk to two inches. The truth is then revealed to Kyle that his mother's family are Leprechauns. Kyle is only half leprechaun, since his dad is from Cleveland, Ohio. It also turns out that the gold coin he wore was the O'Reilly's (Kyle's mother's maiden name) lucky coin. A magic coin which, when in the possession of the youngest family member, allows all the leprechauns in the family to pass as normal human beings, and brings good luck to them all. But since the coin is gone, the family is down on their luck now, and reverting to their real forms. Kyle also finds out that he has a 200-year-old grandpa, who's been in a long feud with his mom. But when Kyle, his family, and his friends put their heads together, they decide to chase after a far darrig named Seamus who has stolen their luck (the gold coin). In the process of getting the coin back, Kyle learns that your past isn't always as important as the present, but it makes you who you are. Kyle also has to make some serious and risky bets with the evil leprechaun Seamus, and sometimes it takes more than luck to triumph in the face of adversity. Finally, in the end, with the help of his best friend Russell, Kyle defeats Seamus and banishes him to live forever trapped in Lake Erie (part of the bet was that if Seamus was defeated he would have to live forever within the shores of Lake Erie, the "land of his forefather" he thought Kyle mispronounced "Eire", but he didn't know Kyle's dad was from Ohio). For Heritage Day he does an Irish folk dance wearing a Cleveland Browns shirt while pitting very badly and leads the crowd in singing "This Land Is Your Land." Cast * Ryan Merriman - Kyle Johnson * Henry Gibson - Reilly O'Reilly * Alexis Lopez - Bonnie Lopez * Glenndon Chatman - Russell Halloway * Marita Geraghty - Kate O'Reilly Johnson/Kate Smith * Paul Kiernan - Bob Johnson/Robert Smith * Timothy Omundson - Seamus McTiernan * Duane Stephens - Patrick * Charles Halford - McDermot * Chelsea Chaney - Extra External links * Category:2001 television films Category:Basketball films Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Irish-American culture Category:American teen comedy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Size change in fiction es:The Luck of the Irish it:Folletti si nasce pl:Irlandzkie szczęście